Exploratory Toxicology Study in Dogs Administered NSC-XX Orally. The test article will be administered daily for 5 days for 2 cycles (see attached protocol). The objective of this task is to evaluate target organ toxicities observed in dogs that have received compounds being evaluated as potential anticancer treatments.